


Of Bikes and Soulmates

by puffythepig



Series: Polyamuary2019 [5]
Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Language, Modern Era, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, chel and miguel are dating first, one cuss word, then they meet tulio the idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Miguel and Chel live in a world where your soulmates first words to you are plastered on your arm.The words 'Get out of my way' are on Miguel's arm, and the words 'watch where you're going' are on Chel's, so they both choose to be with each other instead.Still, the world works in mysterious ways, and sometimes two becomes three, and perception makes the difference with everything.





	Of Bikes and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 of polyamuary is here! lat but here! love these three so much. here's the prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/173673681607/imagine-person-a-and-person-b-share-a-soulmate

Miguel lived in a world made up of soulmates. Everyone had the first words of their soulmate tattered across their dominant arm, and Miguel’s was no different. The words ‘Get out of my way’ was plastered on his right arm, and he couldn’t help but shake his head at it. Of course, he would have a bad start with his soul mate. 

His best friend’s words weren’t much better. Chel’s left arm had the words ‘Watch where you’re going’. Most people’s words were simple, or even sweet, such as ‘do you trust me,’ ‘you’re pretty,’ or even simple greetings. But not everyone could be lucky. 

So, when the two met as teenagers, and saw the words splattered across each other’s arms, they both burst out laughing. It didn’t take long for the two to become best friends. 

All throughout high school, the two decided that if their soulmate was going to be so rude that they would just find someone else to be with. Still, as they went on dates with people, the words always splattered across their date’s arms were sweet, and they couldn’t find it in themselves to keep a serious relationship with them. 

Eventually, it hit Chel first. If both Miguel and her had such a rude soulmate, then there was no reason they couldn’t just fill the spot in each other’s lives. So, the next time Miguel went on a date and came home pouting slightly, she threw on a movie in their apartment like she had done many times before, but this time she cuddled up against him as if it were second nature, and he relaxed. 

Slowly, a relationship bloomed between them, and both were happy as far as they were concerned. After all, if they both had an intolerable soulmate, there was no reason their soulmates couldn’t be together, as well. Then nobody was alone. 

Still, one day as Chel sat at home watching television, Miguel burst into their little apartment, his face red, panting from sprinting home. Right away, Chel was by his side, checking if he was alright. A confused and yet somehow happy look sprung onto his features as he looked up at his girlfriend. 

“A guy almost ran me over with his bike today when I was walking home.” 

Bursting into laughter, and checking again for bruises or scrapes, Chel shook her head. “And why do you seem so happy about that?” 

“Because... he said... he said ‘get out of my way.’” 

Once again, Chel couldn’t help but laugh lightly at her boyfriend’s antics. “Most people would say that if they were about to run you over with a bike. What did you say in return?” 

A sheepish look fell onto Miguel’s face. “I guess I didn’t technically say anything, I just kind of... screamed.” 

“Well, I would have, too, I guess. Did he have anything on his arm?” 

Shrugging, Miguel wrapped his arms gently around Chel’s waist. “Honestly, I didn’t really think to check. I just helped the guy up and ran straight home when I realized what he said.” 

“You’re a doofus.” Chel snickered, leaning forward and kissing her man tenderly. 

The two snuggled up on the sofa for the night, a rerun of some family sitcom blaring on in the background. “Just so you know, Chel...” Miguel started, and the mentioned one glanced over tiredly, her eyes barely being held open as sleep threatened to take them. 

“Hm?” 

“Even if I did find my soulmate today, I’m not leaving you anytime soon.” 

Her eyes snapped fully open at the sweet comment, and she let out an ‘awwh’ before kissing him sweetly and dozing off on his shoulder. 

The next day, Chel strolled into town with Miguel on her arm, the two gleefully skimming through the small town’s farmers market, when they heard the screeching sound of bike wheels in the distance. 

The two shared a curious look and walked out to investigate, standing on the crosswalk and peering around the corner. 

Right away, a large bike toppled over to the side attempting to avoid them, causing Chel to let out a frightened, “Dammit!” Flocking over to the man’s side, Chel reached down to help him up. 

“Watch where you’re going,” the man grumbled from the ground, and right away, Miguel and Chel shared an excited grin. When the man saw Miguel, he furrowed his brow. “Hey! You’re that dude from yesterday! What’s your problem? You jumped in front of my bike two days in a row now. Got a death wish, or something?” 

Without answering, Chel and Miguel both lifted up one of the man’s arms, reading the string of letters ‘AAAAAAAA’ on one arm and the single word ‘dammit’ on the other.” When the man caught their trail of vision, his own eyes widened. 

“You two?” Unable to force out any other words, the man just stared in bemused shock for a moment, trying to speak a few times and failing every single time. 

Miguel and Chel simply nodded excitedly, before turning their heads at the sound of a man yelling for them to get out of the road. Sheepishly, the duo who came to shop stood up first before helping their soulmate to his feet, and then carefully lifting his bike up, wheeling it and the man out of the road and down the street. 

“So... we had some romantic first introductions, huh?” The man sarcastically said as the group made it into the doorway of Miguel and Chel’s apartment. He rubbed the back of his neck. “The name’s Tulio, by the way.” 

“Hmm... a little fitting, isn’t it?” Chel said teasingly, poking the man’s arm and laughing. “Anyways. I’m Chel, this is Miguel. This might be a bit of an awkward introduction, but we figured you were two people, and that you were both assholes, so we are kind of... dating.” 

Miguel smiled over at the man, glancing him up and down. Maybe he was a bit of a tool, but he was a rather attractive man. “Hope that’s alright with you.” 

Tulio gulped and nodded, glancing over at the couch as if he were nervous to sit down, causing Chel to burst into a loud giggle. 

“Come on, sit down. Miguel and I watch a lot of sitcoms, hope you’re into that kind of thing, soulmate.” Chel cooed sweetly, leading the tall man over to the sofa and sitting him in the middle of the couch, taking the side to his left and tenderly interlocking her arms around his. 

Tulio gave the woman a sheepish smile. “Sitcoms can be fun. Do you guys like... Golden Girls?” 

Snorting, Miguel cast an amused glance to the other man. “What are we, old women?” 

When he saw Tulio tense up, he snorted again. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I’m going to make some popcorn, and we’ll marathon Golden Girls.” 

Once the other man and the popcorn joined the two on the couch and Golden Girls started to drag on, Miguel and Chel both shared a few glanced before leaning on Tulio’s shoulders. After tensing up for a quick minute, he relaxed and smiled softly. 

“Now, I think we need to teach you how to better ride a bike. We only have so much space on this couch, you know.” Chel yawned, and Tulio knew on the spot that he found both of his true soulmates.


End file.
